Bobby and Spader go to Candy Mountain
by Royazali
Summary: While chasing Saint Dane, Bobby and Spader find themselves going to Candy Mountain. But thats not all! After discovering the turning point, they have to find the Banana King! Can they save the territory? Or will Saint Dane win? One-shot
1. Bobby&Spader go to Candy Mountain!

**Hey to all you readers out there in Halla! This is just a fan service thing for my friends but if you like it too, that'd make me happy! Welp, that's it for the intro…**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

While chasing Saint Dane thru the Flumes of Halla, Bobby and Spader found themselves in a strange new territory…

"Hobey, Pendragon, where are we?"

"I don't know… One minute we're chasing Saint Dane, the next we're…uh…wherever we are…"

They looked around but found nothing but trees. A few minutes passed and then they began to hear something. Curious, they went to investigate. As they came to the clearing, they saw something that would have blown any _normal_ person's mind.

Three unicorns were talking amongst themselves. They seemed to be arguing and the pink one kept jumping on the white one…

"No, Charlie! You have to come with us to Candy Mountain!"

"Yeah, Charlie…Candy Mountain! It's a land of sweets and joy…and joyness!"

"Candy Mountain, Charlie!"

"Yeah, Candy Mountain…"

"Alright fine! Ill go to the Candy Mountain…"

Charlie got up and looked directly at Spader and Bobby. There was a pause… And another…

"Uh…hi…" said Bobby.

One of the unicorns, the purple one, pranced up to Spader.

"We found a map to Candy Mountain!"

"Candy Mountain!" echoed Pink.

"Yeah, we're going to Candy Mountain! Come with us!"

He blinked and looked at Bobby who shrugged. So Purple, Pink, Charlie, Bobby, and Spader went off to Candy Mountain. Soon, Purple and Pink began to sing.

"La la La la La la La la La la La la La la La la La la la!"

"Enough with the singing already!" yelled Charlie.

"Our first stop is over there, Charlie…"

They came out of the trees and stopped.

"Hobey, what's that?"

Bobby turned to him. "That…is a pretty big tum-tigger."

"No, Charlie!"

"No!"

"My names not Charlie…" he mumbled.

"It's a leopluredon!"

"A magical leopluredon!"

"Its gunna guide our way to Candy Mountain!"

"Alright, you guys do know there's no such thing as Candy Mountain, right?"

"Shun the nonbeliever!"

"Shuuuuuuuun!"

"Shhhuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnn-ah!"

"Yeah…"

Bobby was about to say something when the leo spoke.

"Mrahrahnuraraharraaaa!"

"It has spoken!"

"It has told us the waaaaay!"

"It didn't say anything!"

Totally confused, Bobby and Spader followed.

"Its just over this bridge, Charlie and Friend and Sidekick!"

Spader's eye twitched in anger, "'Sidekick'?"

"This magical bridge…Of hope and wonder!" continued the unicorn.

"Ow! Hey, is anyone, like, getting covered in splinters? Seriously you guys, we shouldn't be on this thing…"

"Chaaarrrlie!"

"Chaarrrllieeeee!"

"Spaaaaaddeeeerrrr!

"Bobbbyyyyyy!"

"Char-"

"Im right here! What do you want?-!"

"We're on a bridge, Charlie!"

Bobby sighed and turned to Spader. "I don't think these unicorns are alright in the head…"

He just looked at him with a blank expression on his face. "What's a unicorn?"

He shook his head and they continued.

"We're here!"

"Well, what do you know? There actually is a Candy Mountain…"

"Candy Mountain! Candy Mountain! You fill me with sweet sugary goodness!"

"Go inside the Candy Mountain cave, Charlie!" said Pink.

"Yeah Charlie! Go inside the cave! Magical wonders that you are to behold when you enteerrrr…"

Bobby and Spader eyed the cave suspiciously.

"I don't think you should go in there…"

"Yeah, Im just gunna, you know, stay out here with these guys…" said Charlie.

Purple stared at them, it was creepy. "But you have to enter the Candy Mountain candy cave, Charlie!"

Suddenly the pink unicorn began transforming into a magical Y. Bobby and Spader may have known it was Saint Dane, but what they didn't know was that he could sing…

"Oh when you're down and you're looking for some cheering up. Then just head right on up to the candy mountain cave. When you get inside you find yourself a cheery land, Such a happy and joy filled and perky merry land. They've got lollipops and gummidrops and candy things. Oh so many things that will brighten up your day. Its impossible to wear a frown in candy town. Its the mecca of love the candy cave.

"They've got jellybeans and coconut with little hats. Candy rats, chocolate bats, its a wonderland of sweets. Ride the candy train to town and hear the candy band, Candy bells, its a treat, as they march across the land. Cherry ribbon stream across the sky and to the ground. Turn around, it astounds, its a dancing candy treat. In the candy cave imagination runs so free. So now Charlie please will you go into the cave?"

At the end of the song, Bobby's eye kept twitching and Spader's mind was officially blown. Charlie, however, had had enough…

"Alright fine! I'll go into the freaking candy cave! This had better be good…"

As he entered the cave, Purple began to laugh.

"Nyahahahaaa! Good-bye, Charlie! Good bye!"

"Good bye? What?"

Bobby and Spader watched helplessly as Charlie was trapped in the cave.

"Hey, what's going on here? Hello?"

He heard a cold, high pitched laugh from behind him…

"Who is that? Oof!"

Three hours later he awoke to find Bobby and Spader over him.

"Ow…ga- What happened?"

"You were trapped in the cave…"

"Pink and Purple?"

He shook his head.

Charlie was about to say something more when he noticed Spader. He was giving him a look of horror.

"What? What is it?"

"Man, that must have been some natty-do…"

"Wha?"

He looked down to where he had four bloody stitches.

"Aw, they took my friggin kidney!"

* * *

**Welp, that's it for now. Check out Chap 2 for Bobby and Spader and the Banana King!**

**Find out the turning point and exactly why Saint Dane wanted Charlie's kidney…**

**Hobey Ho!**


	2. Bobby&Spader meet the Banana King!

**Hobey Ho!**

**Welcome to Bobby and Spader part 2! In this one, the battle for Candy Land comes to a climax! Will Bobby and Spader succeed in saving this territory? Or will Saint Dane conquer? Read and find out!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been may months after the Candy Mountain incident and Bobby and Spader were still no where close to finding Saint Dane. They knew he was on this territory. The quigs were here…in the form of leopluredons… Unfortunately, in their attempt to figure out the turning point, they discovered some pixie sticks and were currently hallucinating…

"Glub glub…Glub glub…Glub glub… Look over there! It's a coral reef!"

Charlie looked up, "Oh look, its you guys…And you're floating…"

"Charlie, we're scuba diving, Charlie! We're exploring the depths of the ocean blue!" said Bobby.

"Oh no! Here comes a school of poisonous foo-goo fish!" exclaimed Spader.

"Nooooo! Fooogooooo…"

"Ah… Ya gotta watch out for those," interrupted Charlie. "Now go away, Im watching tv…"

Suddenly the flume on Charlie's back activated.

"The vortex is open!"

"Oh god… Ok, what is this?"

"Charlie, we're being pulled into the vortex!" yelled Bobby.

"Swim away foogoo fish! Swim away!"

"C'mon now, you guys are freaking me out. Turn this thing off!"

"There's no stopping the vortex, Charlie!"

"FoooGooooooo!"

Bobby and Spader we then sucked into the Flume.

"Guys? Guys?-! Or whatever you are…Im not too sure…"

All of a sudden the flume activated and Bobby appeared.

"Charlie! Charlie, I have the amulet!"

"What amulet? What's going on?-!"

"The amulet, Charlie! T-The magical amulet! We went to the future and learned the turning point!"

"I-I don't understand what you're talking about!"

"The amuleetttt… Nyah Hnyaa!"

He disappeared but soon reappeared with Spader in tow.

"Hobey, we did it!"

"We got the amulet!"

"Great! Now go away! Im tired of all the horrible things that happened when you're around!" yelled Charlie.

"No, Charlie!"

"Nooo!"

"We have to take the amulet to the Banana King!"

"Oh yes…the Banana King, of course… Absolutely not!"

"H-He's counting on us, Charlie!"

"If we don't get the amulet to the Banana King, Saint Dane will topple this territory and unleash a 1000 years of darkness!" explained Spader.

"Noooo! Darknesss…."

Suddenly Purple appeared and pranced towards them.

"Alright fine! I'll go, I'll go!"

"Yay! Darknesss!"

On their way to the Banana King, Purple decided to tag along and was currently being annoying.

"Bluru…Bluru…Bluru…Bluru…Bluru…"

"What are you doing?"

"Bluru…Bluru…Bluru…"

"Stop that!"

There was a slight pause…then-

"Bluru"

Eventually they came across something familiar…

"YYYYYYYYYYYY!" exclaimed Purple.

Bobby and Spader braced themselves for a fight but it didn't come…

"El hombre con el sombrero nos envoi" said Purple. "El nos dijo muchas historias asombrosas."

Everyone looked at Purple and Saint Dane/Y confused. The SD/Y blinked and made a funny noise.

"Hohohoho!"

"What?"

"Esta noche nosotros cenamos Tortugas. Así que bueno, ellos serán."

Suddenly the Y attacked Charlie's head and started running away.

"Ah! What did you do?-!" yelled Charlie.

"YYYYYYY! Soy feliz! Hohohohoho!"

Bobby and Spader we stunned and totally confused.

"Just keep walking you guts, keep walking…" said Charlie.

Soon they found something out of place…

"It's a…skimmer?"

"Yep, it's a skimmer…"

"Hop on board the train, Charlie! Its gunna take us to the Banana King!"

"I don't see a train. All I see is a weird object…"

"It's the Chu-Skimmer, Charlie!"

"'Chu-Skimmer'?" mumbled Spader.

"Hurry you guys, its about to leave… Chugga chugga…Chugga chugga…Chugga chugga…Chugga chugga…Chu-Chu! … Chugga chugga…Chugga chugga…Chugga chugga…Chugga chugga…Chu-Chuuuu!"

"Yeah…I forgot my boarding pass. Ill just walk…"

So after all the confusion, Bobby, Spader, Purple, and Charlie arrived at the Temple of the Banana King.

"We're here, Charlie!"

"It's the Temple of the Banana King!" exclaimed Bobby.

"Great…Lets leave the amulet and go home…"

Suddenly Saint Dane appeared in his normal form.

"Who is that?" said Charlie. "No, no really. You see him right?" No one said anything. "I gotta be honest, Im getting creeped out here, somebody say something!"

And say they did…or sing in this case. The music started and Saint Dane started to sing…again.

"Charlie you look quite down, with your big fat eyes,and your big fat frown. The world doesn't have to be so grey. Charlie when your life's a mess, when you're feeling blue, always in distress, I know what can wash that sad away. All you have to do is, put a banana in your ear."

"A Banana in my ear?"

"Put a ripe banana right into your favorite ear. It's true"

"Says who?"

"So true. Once it's in your blues will disappear. The bad in the world is hard to hear, when in your ear a banana cheers. So go and put a banana in your ear. Put a banana in your ear!"

"I'd rather keep my ear clear!"

"You will never be happy if you live your life in fear. It's true."

"Says you."

"So true. When it's in the skies are bright and clear. Of every day of every year. The sun shines bright in this big blue sphere. So go and put a banana in your earrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

After that horribly sickening omg moment, Bobby and Spader regained thier sanity.

"Go forth magical amulet," said Bobby. "Return to the Banana King!"

The amulet floated for a minute then rested around Charlie's neck.

"Hobey! You're the Banana King!"

"What?" exclaimed Charlie as he started floating. "Hey hey! Hold on a minute!"

"You're the Banana King, Charlie!" cheered a banana.

"No Im not! That doesn't even make sense!"

"All hail the Banana King!" said Purple.

"Im not the Banana King!"

"You _are_ the Bunana King!"

"No, no! Im-"

He was cut off as millions of bananas shouted banana.

"I… I am the Banana King…" he said.

"Yay!"

"You are the Banana King!"

"Im the Banana King! Yeah!"

Mission complete, Bobby and Spader left to save another territory while Purple transformed and flew off.

"Hey, where'd you go? Guys?" He paused. "Hello?"

There was no answer.

"Get me down from here!" he yelled.

The force floating him quit and he fell to the ground.

"Ow! Oh great, that's a sprain…"

He limped all the way back to his home where he found he was missing something…

"Hello? Oh great! They robbed me!"

He was about to leave when the Flume on his back activated. Saint Dane had appeared…

"Charlie…"

"What?-! What do you want?-!"

"Your kidney…"

Soon after, Charlie was knocked unconscious, his kidney removed, and a strange guy by the name of Voldemort was sucking his blood…

Meanwhile

-Ah how I've missed those-

Saint Dane was, well, wherever he goes in his spare time. In each hand he held a kidney. He raised them up dramatically.

"And now the Convergence can begin! Mwuhahahahahaha!"

With that, he merged the kidneys and brought about the destruction of Halla.

The End

* * *

**And there you have it! The battle for Halla ended with the merging of Charlie's kidneys!**

**-wow, this whole thing was creepy and random, huh?-**

**Anyway, If ya don't get it, its jake. Puple was Nevva btw and the turning point was Charlie becoming the Banana King...  
If ya like it…You get cookies! -Kratos' secret recipe- If not well...plz dont kill me!  
Anywayz...**

**See ya!**

**Hobey Ho!**


End file.
